conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabo Delgado
|common_name = Cabo Delgado |status = |image_flag = Cabo Delgadoan Flag.png |alt_flag = |flag_border = |flag_footnote = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |flag2_border = |image_coat = Cabo Delgado Coat of Arms.png |alt_coat = Delgaboan Coat of Arms |symbol_type = |symbol_footnote = |national_motto = Para sempre nosso, إلى الأبد لنا |englishmotto = Forever Ours |national_anthem = |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Map Of Cabo Delgado.png |loctext = |alt_map = |map_caption = |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Celesteville |capital2 = |coordinates = |largest_city = capital |largest_settlement_type = |largest_settlement = |official_languages = English, Portuguese |national_languages = Arabic |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |languages_sub = |languages2_type = |languages2 = |languages2_sub = |ethnic_groups = 57% Delgaboan Elephant 33% Delgaboan 10% Other |ethnic_groups_year = 2016 |nationalities = |religion = Ibadi Islam (Secular) |demonym = Delgaboan |government_type = Constitutional Monarchy |leader_title1 = King |leader_name1 = Babar Nguvu III |leader_title2 = President |leader_name2 = Shelton Matonse |leader_title14 = |leader_name14 = |legislature = Casa Da Selva |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = (Independece from ) |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = Negligible |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = 82,625km2 |population_estimate = 2,333,000 |population_estimate_rank = 141st |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = 243,678 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 44th |GDP_nominal_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI_year = |HDI = |HDI_change = |HDI_rank = |HDI_ref = |currency = Royal Coin |currency_code = RCN |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = dd-mm-yy CE |drives_on = right |cctld = .cd |iso3166code = omit |calling_code = +210 |patron_saint = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} Cabo Delagado, formally known as O poderoso reino de Cabo Delgado, de todos os elefantes e selva, a terra de sua majestade (Portuguese: The Almighty kingdom of Cabo Delgado, of all the elephants and the jungle, his majesty's land), shortened to O reino de Cabo Delgado (Portuguese: The kingdom of Cabo Delgado) or often referred to as just Delgado is a Federal Constitutional Monarchy consisting of 5 states, 16 districts, 1 wildlife reserve restriction zone, and 1 territory. The capital, Celesteville is the largest city and is reserved as an independent district, although it is not a member of the Casa da selva. The area of Cabo Delgado has been populated by the Raised African Bush Elephant for an unknown period of time, most likely before human settlement. While humans settled on the coast Elephants roamed inland, settling in small groups that eventually became villages. In the 1860’s the elephant tribes had organized into the Delgaboan Elephants. Because of the extreme similarities in terms of brain capacity compared to humans, such as an enlargened cerebral cortexes, hippocampus, limbic system, and gyral patterns, resulting in similar IQ, many among the Delgaboan Elephants felt ejected from societies, despite same capabilities. This was the founding of the Delgaboan Kingdom Movement. The leader of this movement, the elephant Abaco Bazaar. Chose the 27-year old Babar (no surname) to lead the fight for a land purchase to create a kingdom. In the year 1870 Babar I had negotiated a land purchase to the Province of Mozambique. For the land area that is currently Cabo Delgado Babar I and his followers had to accumulate in what is today worth around 30 million dollars, this sum would be repaid until 1940 or else the land would be reinstated to the Province of Mozambique. The Agreement was signed and the Kingdom of Cabo Delgado was founded on May the 4th 1871. Babar Ist reformed the country be enforcing an Isolationist policy. This made it possible for the country to flourish. This period of time later became known as the “Flourishment period”. Babar I founded the capital Pemba, now known as “Celesteville”, building infrastructure, ordering the mass building of houses, attracting both elephants and local people. To a beginning this only happened in Celesteville, as it was deemed the capital of Cabo Delgado. However, this process spread to other cities and remote villages after roughly 2 years. By the end of the 19th century, Cabo Delgado had blossomed in the international community. Babar II was currently the ruling monarch and affected by the industrial revolution, Cabo Delgado had started to open up to the international market. Cabo Delgado was marketed heavily to tourists, with the government taxing the hotel industry the Cabo Delgaboan government could start pursuing oil in the Saint Lazarus area in the 1950’s. In 1968 Babar II made agreements with the Portuguese government to let the land be repaid the year 1990, this offer was accepted by the Portuguese as rising tensions in Mozambique had led to Babar I agreeing to land Portuguese troops in Cabo Delgado. The oil boom soon resulted in the quick modernization of the country, westernizing the country as a whole. In 1980 Babar II was entitled king of Cabo Delgado. Babar III created the Constitutional Monarchy system Cabo Delgado follows today. Babar III privatized 10 percent of the state-owned CABOIL, assuring international interest in Cabo Delgado’s oil. Babar III also allowed other companies, such as . By 1990 the debt to the Portuguese government had been repaid and the InterCabo project was launched, assuring that Airports be modernized, that the roads connecting Cabo Delgado be modernized to freeways, that internet was fully accessible in all of Cabo Delgado, and that the Isolationist System be scrapped. Etymology The name ‘’Cabo Delgado’’ means in Portuguese "Slim Cable" possibly referring to the shape of the ex Province. However, the origin of this name is unknown. History In the 1860’s the elephant tribes of Northern, Eastern, and Western had united into the Delgaboan Elephants. This was because of the movement led by Abaco Bazaar, a 40-year-old elephant originating from the eastern tribe. The movement was named the Delgaboan Kingdom Movement, and its main goal was to make the province of Cabo Delgado its own republic. Generally, many elephants expressed concern in that they weren’t treated the same way as a human, even though they had extreme similarities in terms of brain capacity compared to humans, such as an enlargened cerebral cortexes, hippocampus, limbic system, and gyral patterns, resulting in similar IQ. Abaco Bazaar chose the 20-year old elephant named Babar to lead the movement, as Abaco was realizing his aging. In the year 1870, Babar had negotiated a land purchase with the Portuguese controlled Province of Mozambique. For the land, Babar and his movement had to accumulate in today's worth 30 million USD in the belief that they would be unable to repay. This sum would be repaid until the year 1940 or the land would be reinstated into the province. The contract was signed on May the 4th 1871, and Cabo Delgado was officially instated as a very own country. Babar declared himself king, with validation by the Delgaboan Kingdom Movement. Babar Ist reformed the country by creating an Isolationist system so that the country could focus on its own development. This proved successful, as this period became known as the “Flourishment period”. Babar I founded the capital Pemba, now known as “Celesteville”, and built his palace there. He made sure that Pemba would become an open town, as he ordered houses to be built in mass numbers, employed regular elephants and humans to build infrastructure, which attracted both elephants and humans alike. To a beginning, this modernization was only experienced in Pemba but later spread to towns like Montepuez and Mocimboa, which created spheres of influence, especially that of modernization. By the end of the 19th century, Cabo Delgado had reformed itself from previously simple societies into a unified nation. As Cabo Delgado was affected by the industrial revolution it opened up towards the international market allowing investment. Cabo Delgado was heavily marketed toward tourists, which after the government introduced hotel taxes helped the Cabo Delgado start its drilling of oil in the Saint Lazarus area during the 50’s and onwards which in turn helped Cabo Delgado repay its debt to Portugal. In 1968 Portugal allowed the debt to be repaid in 1990, due to rising tensions the Portuguese troops were allowed to be flown in from Cabo Delgado. In 1980 Babar III was entitled hereditary to the crown and became king. Babar III reformed the country once again by constructing the system of Constitutional Monarchy in Cabo Delgado, in use today. Babar III promised to leave the power to the system after 10 years, in 1990. Babar III privatized 10 percent of the state-owned CABOIL, responsible for all the oil exports in the country, assuring interest in Delgado’s oil. Babar III also allowed other companies, such as , under strict laws, operate in Delgado. By 1990 the debt was repaid to the Portuguese government and the ambitious project InterCabo was launched. InterCabo renewed all the airports in Cabo Delgado, remade connecting roads into freeways, made sure internet was accessible, and scrapped the Isolationist system. Democracy After 1990 Cabo Delgado became a republic the international interest grew exponentially. The Royal Coin's worth increased by 5% in 2 weeks. Category:Cabo Delgado